Après-prologue
by LicorneMiroir3809
Summary: Que se passe-t-il juste après que Harry ait vaincu Lord Voldemort ? Harry décide de quitter Londres et de passer l'été dans le sud de la France. Il va tomber sur un certain Drago Malefoy, et ne sera pas indifférent par la fille de son propriétaire, une certaine Roxanne.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Harry respirait. À chaque respiration, il inspirai profondément l'air qui l'entourait. Il n'avait jamais autant apprécier le fait de respirer. Il regardait autour de lui comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le château. Il venait juste de vaincre Lord Voldemort. Et il ne savait même pas s'il devait s'en réjouir. Il continuait de fixer le point oū Voldemort venait de disparaître définitivement. Il n'entendit pas les pas d'Hermione derrière lui. Il sentit juste sa présence, et il se contenta de serrer ses mains dans les siennes lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Harry n'avais pas besoin de lui expliquer l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se tourna vers elle pour lui faire face.

-Tu l'as fait, dit-elle simplement.

Harry hocha la tête, toujours dans l'incapacité de prononcer le moindre mot. Il n y avait aucune joie dans la voix d'Hermione, elle énonçait simplement un fait. Elle lui parut soudain aussi épuisée que lui. Il s'en voulait de leur avoir imposé autant d'épreuves, à elle et Ron.

-Je vais partir, Hermione.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, avant même qu'il y réfléchisse. Hermione ne sembla même pas surprise.

-Tu comptes aller où ? Demanda Hermione.

-Aucune idée, répondit Harry, là où le premier vol m'emmènera.

-Je parie que tu n'as jamais pris un avion, remarqua Hermione avec un semblant de sourire.

-Effectivement. Ça doit changer d'un balai.

-Ou d'un dragon.

Harry sourit à son tour.

-Tu t'occupes de l'annoncer à Ron?

Elle acquiesça.

-Quand est ce que tu pars ? Interrogea Hermione.

-Tout de suite, répondit Harry, j'ai encore une chose à faire avant de partir.

-Qui que tu aie à voir, Harry, il vaudrait peut être mieux que tu prennes une douche, conseilla Hermione.

-En espérant que toutes les douches n'ont pas été détruite.

L'eau bouillante fit du bien à Harry. Il avait réussi à trouver une salle de bain qui n'avait pas été détruite. L'eau le nettoyait de ses blessures, du sang qui coulait sur son corps. Elle le détendit presque. Ce qu'il avait à faire n'avait rien de plaisant, mais après avoir affronté Lord Voldemort, il se sentait capable de tout surmonter, même la colère de Ginny Weasley.

Une fois habillé avec des vêtements propres ( qui étaient apparus pendant qu'il se douchait), Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il repera tout de suite Ginny, toujours en train de consoler sa **mère. **

Elle croisa aussitôt son regard et il lui fit un signe de tête vers la sortie. Elle s'avançait vers lui d'un pas résigné, presque comme si elle savait ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

-Tu l'as fais ? Demanda-t-elle sans détour.

Harry hocha la tête, toujours incapable de dire ce qu'il ressentait. En y réfléchissant, il s'apercevait qu'il ne voulait même pas exprimer son ressenti.

-Je pars, Ginny, annonça-t-il.

-Je vois, dit-elle après une seconde de silence.

-Je ne sais pas où je vais ni même quand je reviendrais, se justifia Harry.

-Je comprends.

-Ginny...je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-De manière... définitive ? Demanda Ginny.

-Oui, répondit Harry, je suis brisé, Ginny...je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce dont tu as besoin.

Elle tendit la main vers le visage d'Harry et lui caressa très brièvement la joue. Harry faillit céder à ce contact, tant il avait besoin d'affection et de chaleur humaine. Mais il se retint, il n'était plus capable de communiquer de la chaleur. Il se dégagea.

-Eh bien,à bientôt, Harry, dit simplement Ginny.

Son visage été dénué d'expression. Harry ne voulait pas garder d'elle l'image d'un visage triste. Il l'a regarda s'éloigner et retourner auprès du corps sans vie de son frère. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune envie de la suivre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il désirait par dessus tout rester seul. Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide de la grande salle, se dirigeant vers la sortie du château. Il jeta un dernier regard au château en ruine et il transplana.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Londres

Harry avait transplané sur le chemin de traverse. Il le traversa d'un pas rapide, évitant au plus possible le regard des passants. La nouvelle de la mort de Lord Voldemort semblait ne pas avoir été ébruitée jusque-là. Il se rendit à Gringotts. Il constata que le bâtiment avait déjà été reconstruit, suite à leur escapade avec le dragon et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les Gobelins ne firent pas attention à lui et il retira sans problème la somme qu'il voulait. En sortant de Gringotts, il constata avec stupéfaction qu'une foule de personne c'était passer devant l'entrée, semblant attendre quelqu'un.

-Harry Potter ! s'exclama une des personnes au premier rang, vous avez vaincus le seigneur des ténèbres !

Harry resta cloué sur place, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir. Il était habitué à être reconnu, mais à présent qu'il avait accomplit sa tâche, il aurait pensé que les gens se désintéresseraient totalement de lui. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Néanmoins, il serra la main que l'homme lui tendait. Comme un zombie, sans avoir réellement conscience de ce qu'il faisait, Harry traversa la foule, qui s'était séparée pour le laisser passer. Il serra beaucoup de mains, recueilli de nombreuses félicitations et remerciements, mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler le moindre mot. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à autant de reconnaissance . Le noeud dans sa poitrine se dissipa lorsqu'enfin,la foule fut totalement dispersée. Il inspira profondément. Et il transplana de nouveau, loin du chemin de traverse et du monde des sorciers.

Il atterrit non loin d'une ruelle de Oxford Street. Il ne connaissait pas bien Londres, et il se dirigea vers la première banque qu'il vut. À Gringotts, il avait put convertir ses gallions en argent moldu et il portait avec lui une petite palette métallisée.

-Je vous écoute, Mr, lui dit l'homme au guichet.

-Ca serait pour ouvrir un compte bancaire.

-Très bien. Vous avez de l'argent à déposé pour l'ouverture ?

-Le contenu de cette mallette.

Harry ouvrit la mallette sur le comptoir et l'homme écarquilla les yeux. Harry retint un sourire.

Il sortit de la banque quelques instants plus tard, avec une carte bleue en main. Le guichetier avait insisté pour que Harry rencontre le directeur et lui offre quelque chose à boire, mais Harry avait fermement refusé. Il se dirigea vers la boutique Apple en face de lui. La boutique était bondée et Harry avait envie de toucher à tout. Une conseillère vint rapidement vers lui.

-Je peux vous renseignez? Interrogez-y-elle.

Harry remarqua qu'elle avait un accent français et il pensa à Fleur Delacour.

-Je voudrais un ordinateur portable, expliqua Harry.

-Vous avez une idée du modèle qu'il vous faut ?

-Aucune. Vous êtes mon guide.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Harry ressortit du magasin avec son premier ordinateur portable. La vendeuse avait vite comprit que Harry n'avait jamais utilisé un ordinateur et elle lui avait fait une formation rapide. Harry rentra dans le premier pub qu'il trouva et se connecta au réseau wifi. Harry réussit à réserver un vol pour le sud de la France. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait envie d'aller là-bas, mais il sentait que c'était la bonne destination. Via un site Internet, il réserva une petite bastide sur les hauteurs de Marseille, avec piscine et vue sur la mer. Le propriétaire lui répondit rapidement et il lui proposa d'envoyer sa fille pour la remise des clefs.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois installée dans l'avion, bière à la main, que Harry se détendit.


End file.
